<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dizzy for you by Mothman_plays_the_drums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890640">Dizzy for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums'>Mothman_plays_the_drums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Fluff, M/M, Seonghwa has a Texas drawl, They're both newboys but that isn't present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the nineteen twenties, recent newsboy Seonghwa moves in with his secret boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dizzy for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy it's been awhile</p><p>What about them Emos, huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong had been watching Seonghwa busy himself for the past thirty minutes. </p><p>Seonghwa told him he liked cleaning.</p><p>Hongjoong felt this was excessive. Sure, his apartment was a bit messy, but Seonghwa just… wow. He didn't think he'd seen his apartment this clean in months. Years, even. Hongjoong debated on asking Seonghwa to stay forever. Then Seonghwa finished impulsively cleaning and sat down, raking his hair out of his face, (Hongjoong thought he saw a little bit of sweat on his bangs, even,) and the debate ended. Seonghwa would be in this apartment for as long as they both should live, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>"D' you have fun?" Hongjoong meant it to be a joke, but Seonghwa looked over at him, smiling like he'd just seen god, and the younger damn near heard his jaw hit the floor. "You gotta be tugging my chain, Hwa. All of that was fun for ya?"</p><p>And Seonghwa nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Breathlessly, (and Hongjoong could never stress enough he cleaned hard enough to lose his breath,) he told the boy, "my parents could never quite be mad with me when I was a kid because when I got in trouble, I'd get frazzled and clean to calm down. Your apartment was filthy, by the way."</p><p>"Comes with the territory." </p><p>Hongjoong finally got up from his spot in the kitchen area, where he'd sat, dumbfounded as Seonghwa went through the entire studio. He moved over to the couch Seonghwa had collapsed onto, and only got a little giddy when Seonghwa didn't hesitate to sit up and pull Hongjoong in by the waist. It was hard to believe that that was a thing. Seonghwa could treat him like that in his small apartment, far away from prying eyes. It made Hongjoong curl over, knocking his boyfriend's cap off to gently kiss the top of his head, kneeling against the couch so they could hold each other better. </p><p>"I can see why," Joong murmured in Seonghwa's ear, "you keep cleaning like that and I might just have to keep you forever."</p><p>"I wouldn't be opposed."</p><p>"Good, then that's settled, you're stuck with me until death do we part." </p><p>"You know you can't just do that," Seonghwa pulled back, one brow cocked at Hong, "right, Darlin'?"</p><p>Hongjoong damn near preened at the nickname, like he did every time he got to hear it from Seonghwa. He wasn't sure what it was about it that comforted him so much, maybe it just felt like a reminder of that damn accent. He grined as he replied, "maybe not with that attitude." </p><p>Seonghwa neglected speech, rolling his eyes and running a hand up Hongjoong's side until he cupped Hongjoong's face within it. He tugged Hongjoong gently, but enough for him to get the hint and lean down to give him a kiss that felt like heaven. Pure, unfiltered heaven. Hongjoong would agree with that sentiment mostly because he was ninety percent sure his lover was an angel by night. </p><p>There truly was not a single better feeling for either than each other's arms. That's what Seonghwa decided as Hongjoong crawled into the former's lap and let his arms tighten around Hwa's neck without even breaking their lingering kisses. </p><p>Joong's forehead fell up against Seonghwa's, after what felt like kissing for centuries (Seonghwa could only pray for anything of the sort,) eyes still shut tight, as if when he opened them Seonghwa would disappear. Or, perhaps he was just tired from the long day they both had. </p><p>"I think I could fall asleep right here, if it meant I'd get to sleep in your arms," he whispered to Seonghwa, who's arms only tightened around him in response. "This doesn't feel real, I only worry that if I were to get up I'd find you had been a dream the whole time." </p><p>"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm real with you? That this is happening?" Hwa responded, gesturing between the two of them before using the same finger to tip Hongjoong's head back to kiss him again. It wasn't a serious question, they'd been over it again and again, enough for both to know that maybe they'd never really get that this wasn't an amazing dream. </p><p>"There's nothin' you can do, Hwa, I will never be able to believe that you're not some perfect man I created in my mind out of sheer desperation!" Joong giggled. It was high, nasally, and so sweet, and had Seonghwa not heard it time and time again, he'd probably believe it was the chime of a lovely little bell.</p><p>"One day, I'll convince you. I'm sure of it." </p><p>Just like that, they lapsed into quiet again. Hongjoong tucked himself right below Seonghwa's chin, taking in the comfort of just how warm Hongjoong always forgot he was. In turn, Seonghwa took the new found privacy to softly run his fingers across his legs, back, arms, his neck, his hair, in an attempt to feel all of the spots he never could in public. Every now and then, he'd place a kiss on Hongjoong's head, just for the hell of it. </p><p>"Really, Hwa," Joong grunted, eventually, "I'm exhausted, if you keep going like that, I'll pass out right in your arms."</p><p>"Let's go to bed, then."</p><p>Hongjoong froze. </p><p>His eyes widened as he pulled out of the hug, cheeks heating to a point that he knew Seonghwa could see a less than subtle blush on his cheeks. "You-" he stammered, somehow at a loss for words, and over the idea of sharing a bed, no less. As if they'd planned for anything different, "y-you would- with me? You wanna- you would like to go to bed… with me?" </p><p>Seonghwa was silent for a moment, before he finally erupted with laughter. It, in Hongjoong's ears, must've been the best thing he'd ever hear. It was almost a devastation when it ceased, and Seonghwa held Hongjoong's face between his palms. "Of course, my love. Who else would I sleep next to?"</p><p>Of all of their escapades, Hongjoong was sure this would be what killed him. This simple act, falling asleep in Hongjoong's bed, wrapped up in each other like it was the most natural thing. Maybe it was. Hongjoong's senses all seemed to tell him it was. "I- well, I- I suppose that's fair."</p><p>"Unless you don't want me to?" </p><p>"No! No, you've moved in now. I told you, you're stuck with me. That means everything." </p><p>Seonghwa's grin only widened. "Whatever you say, Joong." </p><p>"One question, Doll."</p><p>"One answer, Darlin'." </p><p>"Can you carry me? Please?" </p><p>Seonghwa held back a snort at that, knowing Hongjoong was serious, and tired from showing the new kid how everything worked. He didn't say anything, instead just heading the request and struggling to get to his feet with the boy in his arms. </p><p>It took a few minutes of trying to get up, and for Seonghwa to toe off his shoes, then for them to finally fall into the bed (which was freshly made for the first time since Joong had bought his new sheets, thanks to Seonghwa.) </p><p>"Would you like me to change you into your pajamas as well, your highness?" Seonghwa asked, sarcastically, even though he knew Hongjoong wouldn't hesitate to agree. He only rolled his eyes, instead stepping back and digging through Hongjoong's drawers, eventually tossing a set of pajamas at him. He followed that up by walking off to go find where he'd dropped his bag of clothing. </p><p>He'd only just got into his pajamas when Hongjoong whined for him, bringing Seonghwa right back to bed with only the sound of his voice, as if he needed to be reminded just how dizzy he was for that boy. </p><p>There lacked a sense of awkwardness as soon as Seonghwa climbed into bed, under the blankets and into Hongjoong's arms. </p><p>Oh, the risk they ran, because Hongjoong's one window in this apartment laid tauntingly next to the bed (which could be fixed, but on another day,) giving them a perfect view of the apartments in the building next door, but also gave next door a nice look at them. </p><p>Tonight, though, neither cared. Hongjoong snuggled into Seonghwa's chest, legs entangling as Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the smaller, and they felt peace. Maybe it wasn't complete peace. Maybe a neighbor would see the two and scorn them, maybe a neighbor in their building would hear their loving banter and turn them in, maybe a million things could take their peace away, but for now, this was the most they'd gotten in what felt like decades.</p><p>Seonghwa's arms tightened around Hongjoong, and they both fell asleep to the sound and the warmth of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway thank you for reading, if you enjoyed feel free to comment, if you think there's a mistake I need to correct, still comment, I crave interaction. Buh bye! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>